1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism belonging to the genus Corynebacterium producing 5′-inosinic acid, in which the expression of genes encoding purine biosynthesis related enzymes is increased higher than the intrinsic expression, and a method for producing 5′-inosinic acid, comprising culturing the microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium with improved 5′-inosinic acid productivity.